The Demon Head's Flower
by Sakura Minatsuki
Summary: AU. She was an untouchable flower, guarded safely by a shadowed league. Her father was one of the world's most dangerous criminal masterminds and she was his youngest heir. Her name was Sakura Al Ghul and her task was simple: to deceive the heart of Gotham City's Dark Knight. Will she even succeed till the end?
1. Hell-Bound Princess

**Author's Notes**: This story is AU for the most part because it showcases **Sakura Haruno **as the daughter of **Ra's Al Ghul**, one of Batman/Bruce Wayne's formidable opponents as well as a major villain the Batman Universe, along with other DC comics. He is a terrorist leader that hailed from the middle East and has lived for hundreds of years, plotting to take the world by storm. Sakura is his youngest heir/daughter, whom is mostly kept in his main Palace. She has other half-siblings and one of her more notable siblings featured is the famous **Talia Al Ghul**, a supervillainess who is conflicted with her loyalty and love for the Batman. If you do not know who they are, much of their characters will be explained as the story goes along. If you are still confused and still determined to read on, I suggest you do some research on your own to have a better understanding. Also, other Naruto characters in this story will make their appearances so be patient!

**Batman-verse Setting:** There is no real setting for which Batman arc/issue it is in the comics; I'm mostly basing it at the time before **the New 52** comics and before the existence of the Fourth Robin, Damian, for those who avidly read the comics.

**Warning:** Crossover pairing is featured, which is Batman (Bruce Wayne)/Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer:** I do not own both series. If I did, Sakura would be part of the DC-Universe.

* * *

_Chapter One:  
Hell-Bound Princess_

* * *

_He was utterly breathtaking._

_In such an odd way, to her, she could not stop staring. _

_There was truly something about a man that clothes himself in darkness that appealed her to him, similar to how a bee suddenly buzzes to the nearest honey in a flower. Like the bee itself, she was immediately drawn to him as her green eyes took in his high stature, along with the midnight-black cloak that hung around his body._

_Squinting her eyes just a little bit, she could make out a bit of his facial features, despite them being hidden underneath the cowl. Lips that were puckered even if they were always in the face of battle and a hard, strong chin, she could already tell that he was an attractive individual hidden behind his disguise. His body was everything that embodied masculinity and also, strength. It was purely made for intimidation as well as a distraction, especially for wandering eyes and fingers._

_If only she could touch him._

"_But I can't," She spoke to him softly, prying her delicate hands away before they were to able to lay upon him._

"_Why can't you?" His smooth and yet straightforward tone of voice caused her to shiver down her spine. They were almost fierce and carried a tinge of even-silkiness to them._

"_Because," The petite young woman merely said to him in such a saddened voice. __**"You're not mine."**_

* * *

Automatically, she awakened from her slumber with sweat pouring down her reddened cheeks as the dream concluded itself in her mind. She could immediately hear the chimes from outside her quarters, indicating that it was already morning.

"My lady, it is time for you to begin the hour of sunrise."

The heavy, velvet curtains were pushed away as the sun's bright rays seeped into the room. This caused the young, pink-haired woman to cover her eyes slightly, guarding herself from the blinding light. Sometimes, she didn't appreciate being woken up like this. Mornings were far from being on the top of her favorite list.

Her maid glanced over her as a concerned look crossed over to her features. "Oh my goodness! Are you ill?"

"Oh! No, I'm not sick—,"

Before she would speak, the tan-skinned, dark-haired maid quickly rushed over and placed a hand above her forehead. The bed-headed female blinked a couple of times as a response, sighing about how overly concerned her maids and servants were about her well-being. Really, she could handle herself completely.

Besides, her name was_ Sakura Al Ghul_, the youngest daughter of one of the world's criminal masterminds as well as a considered heir to the League of Shadows. If anything, she had every right to be a more capable person.

After placing a hand to see if there was any rising temperature, her maid pulled herself away and gave her a small smile. "You're right… no fever at all. I apologize for my sudden actions, my lady, but I could not afford it if I were to report to your father that you are not in the greatest state."

"Wait, my father? _He's here?_"

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the mention of her father. Halting herself from putting on covering robes to start the morning, she began to quickly search for different reasons of why he would be back home into the tower palace, also known as the _House of the Al Ghul_. Slowly, she began to panic a little; she knew her father was barely a man that could report back to his true home base without a rational and detrimental reason.

Ra's Al Ghul, also known as the great _Demon's Head_, was an imposing man. He was considered as one of the world's most sought after in terms of criminal actions. In addition to that, he was the supreme leader of an international, cloaked organization known as the **"League of Shadows",** a group that consisted of members that were all a combination of stealth, cruelty, and coldness. They were highly trained by high leaders , all of which are great martial artists of various techniques, as well as Ra's' own guidance. Extremely loyal to him, they will not hesitate to give their life up by either being killed or eliminating themselves by their own blades in order to accomplish a goal or withhold information that would spiral the League to the abyss.

They were deemed as internationally dangerous – _terrorists _that had the ultimate goal of _"cleansing the world"_, even if it means to slaughter a whole population in order to keep this concept of _"balance"._

These were one of the many things that Sakura had witnessed, growing up underneath her father's casting shadow of brutality and sheer domination. Though she may have not establish a more "personal" bond with him as his daughter, she knew he was a complex man and may never understand him, along with other family members of the House of Al Ghul.

Which is why she always kept herself at guard with him. Even if she may be one of the more prominent members, she knew causing her father to be angered was the last thing anyone wanted to do. So, instead, she decided to follow him and try to support his ideals of what he wanted. It may seem more of a servant's action than a daughter's but this was the only thing she could fall upon; a notion that she had known since her birth into this hell-infested world.

"Yes, he is here. He recently arrived at around midnight, along with his faithful servant, Ubu, and of course, evident members of the League." Her maid explained, preparing the daily garments of which Sakura has to wear to make herself presentable.

Inconspicuously, Sakura rolled her eyes and bit her lip_. If father brought in some important members… that may mean it is truly something big._

"I suppose that he will be holding a meeting and leaving by late afternoon, correct, Myka?"

Myka, Sakura's official maid and also, a faithful member of the House by being a head of the servants, had shook her head.

"Well, it is more than that, my lady," She spoke, taking out one of the more finer robes that Sakura has to wear, "He has brought men – _daunting male_ leaders from far away countries – and he wants _you_ to present yourself to them with him."

Nearly topping herself over to the nearest floor, Sakura's green eyes quickly changed from being cautious to complete shock. She was to _present herself with her own father_ to these men? Whatever for?

Once again, questions bombarded her mind as she tried to search for a conclusion as to why her father even wanted to see her. The only times they would actually meet were family gatherings that concerned the welfare of the House and the League. Another reason why they would meet was when there was a ritual taking place, particularly of her father engulfing himself in a healing process after being wounded. Never was there a reason that simply meant for her to present herself to high-members that came from other places!

"Usually, he does it himself and brushes whatever propositions they have," The pinkette muttered to herself as walked over to Myka, whom was gesturing her to come and look at the clothes that were provided for her. "But really, why of all people… did he request for _me_ to come with him? Can it _be older sister, Talia,_ or maybe, _older brother, Dusan_?"

Myka simply cocked her head in a playful way. "I'm sorry, Lady Sakura, but he specifically asked for you. If you do not come, he will surely be angry – one knows that you must not make the Head of Demons to be in such a frustrated state."

"Then what is the reason?"

"I wish I knew, my lady, but whatever it may be, it will be revealed once you are there. Now, here you go… these are the robes that are imported specifically for you from the rising sun country of Japan. You will look absolutely beautiful in them and of course, will give you a proper, good impression."

Myka lifted up the highly-ornate kimonos for the bewildered Sakura. One of the kimonos quickly caught her eyes, for it was in the perfect blend of her favorite colors: ivory white, dark-lavender, and cherry-blossom pink, similar to the match of her hair. Unfortunately, it was designed in more of the darker shades, instead of brighter ones. Sakura could only guess that it would match the somber and mysterious atmosphere of their family. She knew her father and other members would not appreciate the lighter tones for it meant for something more positive.

"I'll take that one then, Myka!" She exclaimed, a small grin on her face as she took it from her and headed to the washing area. Her maid promptly followed after, helping the youngest daughter of the family to make herself more suitable in the presence of the upper-standing people.

* * *

If anything, Sakura felt that she was different from most members of her very terror-driven family.

Though she made herself a very elegant, proper, and well-educated individual with the diverse teachings that her father had forced – no, scratch that – _raised_ her to indulge herself upon since she was but a little girl, her way of seeing things were something that one would not expect from being part of such a malice-filled clan.

In truth, Sakura did not appreciate whole-heartedly of what her father has been doing to the human race as a whole ever since she was aware of it. His malignant goal to purify the world and to keep it in some sort of balance under his rule by destroying half of the population in order to start over – thinking about it just didn't add up to her completely. If anything, she wished her father did not do the things he did.

_I mean, there are other ways to help the world if you want it to be 'cleansed'…_ Sakura thought as Myka placed on her robes and wrapped the ribbon at the back. _Annihilating humanity isn't one of them, father…_

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror as soon as Myka was done with dressing her up. Gently stroking her fingers on the silk-made fabric and admiring the carefully hand-made designs that were upon it, Sakura couldn't help but smile. The kimono reminded her of her mother, a young woman that came from the same country of where the kimono was made: Japan.

She remembered very little of her mother, who was named simply 'Nadeshiko', which was a flower name like hers. Her mother had unfortunately died by illness when Sakura was only five-years-old and the only thing that remained of her existence where her many robes, make up, and little trinkets that she loved staring at. From what she has been told by elder servants that went hand-and-foot to her mother when she was alive, they stated at how she was a "choice that was put into use" by her father, Ra's Al Ghul.

Knowing that her mother was only brought to her father because of his own personal uses made Sakura sick. It seemed as if that was the only purpose of why her father slept with different types of women and had children with them – they either wanted an heir or he wanted to gain something from them. Which reminded Sakura… what is her exact position of why she was in the clan? Her other older brothers, and sisters (all of which are born from different mothers) had some sort of say in the family but she… barely had any other than to oversee certain things that happen in the household.

"Thank you, Myka." Sakura said with a smile that graced her apricot features. This earned a polite grin from the young maid.

"No problem, though we must finish your hair…" Myka pointed out, tying the last few long pink-strands into a bun. She then placed the lovely cherry blossom based, making her hair even more stunning. "And we are finished! You are absolutely lovely, my lady!"

Before Sakura could thank her once more, a knock was made on the door, causing Sakura to shout: "Come in!"

The door opened, revealing a hasty servant.

"Lady Sakura, your father wants you now immediately!" The servant announced, "The great leaders have arrived and they are in need of your presence in the Great Hall."

* * *

The Great Hall, from what Sakura knew growing up, was only designated for her father's important meetings and sometimes – personal rituals and talks with people he considered worthy of his presence.

It was enormous, decorated with pillars that were in a similar style as those found in ancient Middle Eastern and Egyptian temples. There were torches against the walls, lit up with blazing red and golden flames as well as paintings of well-known members of the clan, along with her father's oil painted portrait, which rested in the middle of the room. The most noticeable thing that laid in the Great Hall was the long, rectangular table with many chairs alongside it. One chair was different from the rest and it was the throne-like chair in which her father was currently seated upon.

Sakura took a deep, silent breath and placed on the face in which she shows her fathers and other members: the serious, narrow-eyed look of elegance and high status. This was a sort of "mask" that Sakura harbored over the years, making others believe that this was truly her as a person. No one would ever know of the more open-minded and understanding young woman and the only other one that has frequently seen this was her servant-friend, Myka.

She entered the double doors and turned back to Myka, whom bowed and gave her a smile before disappearing down the hallways. No one that was of lower-status belonged in the Great Halls.

Clearing her throat, Sakura announced her arrival. _"Father."_

The older man upon the highest chair in the table straightened himself up, his slit-shaped coal-black eyes glanced towards his youngest daughter. Soon, a smile spread across himself, a rarity that was barely ever seen by members of his family nor those who follow him in the League. This action stirred Sakura into confusion in a split moment before keeping herself still and personable to the other men that were in the room, all which are sitting by the table, waiting.

Ra's Al Ghul stood up and held one right arm out. "My little flower, my youngest – Sakura of the Al Ghul, I present to you, gentlemen."

Sakura simply bowed her head while holding upon her kimono before making herself over to be seated at her father's side though somewhat confused at his action earlier. Why he had smiled at her in such a warm way she did not know… it was best to keep herself at bay with how this is going to turn out.

In the table, there were three other men other than her father, all which sat in dignified manners. Sakura could only give them a deadpan look, uninterested in their presence, despite their handsome-looks and strong features.

Ra's sat back down, placing an aged hand upon her daughter's shoulder to make herself at ease. Sakura only gave her father but a polite smile before resuming back to her serious demeanor.

"I never realized that you had another daughter, Lord Al Ghul," One of the men boldly spoke, his eyes gazing at Sakura.

"Why of course, I have, Lord Madara of the Uchiha Clan. There are reasons as to why she cannot always be with me when one has to persevere in order to save what's left of a lost humanity," Ra's replied towards the raven-haired male with a smirk along his face. "She is… what I say… _precious_, in every sense."

Madara Uchiha crossed his arms and gave him his usual look of no emotion. "How thoughtful of you as her father though sometimes, keeping secrets isn't usually an admirable trait, even towards those you desire to work with, is it not?"

"Now, now gentlemen," Another man piped up, his voice carrying itself around the room, "Don't we not have a meeting to continue? We are all gathered here by the great Ra's Al Ghul himself! Whatever it may be, it must carry on immediately."

The man, who intervened in order to pacify the incoming banters that Madara gave, had long, black hair as well but what's different about him was his pale face and the purple eye-makeup around his golden-eyes. His appearance caused Sakura to shiver down her spine and when she looked back up towards him, he noticed it and gave her an almost playful, teasing smirk. Sakura automatically glanced down at her lap, staring at where her twiddling fingers moved.

Ra's situated himself at his seat and began to put the meeting in motion. "As you know, I have called all of you in here today to follow up on the propositions that you will give me. It concerns our long-waged battles upon humanity and the changing world itself. You, men, have agreed to one thing and that is placing balance upon the world and basing its morals on the Ancients that first inhabited this planet…"

He then raised his hands with emphasis, hoping the other men would understand the point he is making. "Now, with all of you presently here, it only indicates to me that you have given your affirmative answers. I personally thank you all – _Lord Madara Uchiha, Lord Orochimaru, and Lord Nagato_."

Sakura recognized those names all too well for they were warlords and criminal heads that were situated in the Eastern Countries. Like her father, they all had their plans to spiral humanity down to destruction because it would 'purify' the Earth. She could already feel herself disliking them and also, not wishing to be in their presence.

The man by the name of Madara was the ravenette dressed in traditional garb with slight Samurai-esque armory. He was a very attractive man, conveying himself as very high-standing and intimidating. His clan, the Uchiha, were skilled people that were trained through the Art of Ninjutsu as well as other illusionary techniques, particularly with their famed 'Sharingan' eyes. Lord Orochimaru was the one whom had a pale face and the snake-like eyes. Hailing from a village named the Sound in Eastern Japan, he was said to be a ruthless killer, using powers that were serpent-based. He was the one that Sakura liked the least. Lastly, Lord Nagato – now, he was a mystery.

Sakura had heard whispers of the cunning and elusive Nagato whom carried the power of the 'Rinnegan', eyes that were possibly more powerful than the Sharingan itself. He was rather thin than the other two but also was appealing in a delicate and unseen way. His vivid red, shoulder-length was something that no one can miss along with his darkened eyes. Sakura isn't sure what to think of him.

As the meeting continued on, conversations were shared between the men and their plans on what they want to do with the world and their various organizations. Sakura watched as each of them had their own special way with doing things and some had disagreed. Her father, on the other hand, listened to them in a way the portrayed himself as the superior out of the three. Besides, he was the one leading the presentation.

For Sakura, she is still not sure why she is here and what her purpose is. She did not have a proper say on anything.

"It seems we have reached to an agreement, gentlemen." Ra's announced, eliciting nods from the other men. "Our goals and guidance to lead the world into a better place will coincide well with others. Surely, we really have outdone ourselves and soon, we shall be standing in the uppermost peaks, overlooking the New World that was shaped into our hands."

"That would mean everything would be taken care of, yes? Along with those who have come to stop us before?" Nagato spoke in a quiet fashion. The other two had nodded and glanced over Ra's.

"Why, of course! With our combined strength and our men of whom we have trained from the ashes – they will surely stop at nothing to wipe out those who dare rebel against our values." Ra's said in an almost threatening way, "Besides we have the most greatest defense with techniques and the Lazarus Pits to—,"

"What about your so-called _Detective_? You did not mention him in this discussion and how we might be able to overcome his many deliberate actions…" Orochimaru pointed out. This caused Ra's' eyes to widen with surprise before sitting back more against his chair. Sakura blinked, looking immediately at her father.

_The Detective._ That was what father called him – the man that was his prized and worthy opponent. A man who had the supposed strength of a thousand men and the one who could never kill because of his morals and values. Though there were many names and many descriptions that coincided with this certain man, there was only one name he responded to –

_The Batman._ Sakura thought, a slightly dazed look coming onto her features. She had heard so many stories about him – his great feats, his heroism, his vigilantism, and his pursuit to capture those who have wronged humanity and threatened the world. He was made of pure strength, determination, intelligence, and an indomitable will that will never be shaken.

Not even her father, Ra's Al Ghul, could ever do that to him.

He was a man that Sakura had long since admired when she had first heard of him from the members of the League of Assassins. Because of her position to mostly stay in the House of the Al Ghul, she could never see him – the only ones that were authorized to call him or search for him were her father, the League of Shadows, and… her older sister, Talia Al Ghul.

Her beautiful and well-trained sister, Talia. A woman who, instead of calling the Batman by his formal aliases, simply called him _– My Beloved_.

Her stories and encounters with the Batman have been romantic, as was said, and very passionate. Every time Sakura would hear those words from her, she could not help but wonder what he really was and if he could really be that affectionate to someone because of his dangerous ways to apprehend a person. Despite that, Sakura always longed to see him – she admired him but with the way she was, she might never get the chance.

"He will be another matter that I am left to deal with later," Ra's said as he cleared his throat, "Now then – as we have wrapped up the subject, I must now offer you all what you had wanted in return for your cooperation. A symbol that proves our worthy cause and of course, our workings together."

Placing his hand once again on Sakura's left shoulder, Ra's spoke. "My daughter, Sakura, will be offered to you as a_ bride_ – one of you at least, to whomever she chooses."

"_What?"_

The men and even her father jumped up in surprise as they heard the Al Ghul Flower spoke for the first time throughout the discussion, this time her voice was loud and clear, something that they would never expect from the petite pinkette. As for Sakura, her jade-green eyes were in complete shock and disbelief, not wanting herself to listen to the words that her father had just said towards the older men.

Ra's' 'warm' look that he gave his daughter dissipated and then, quietly whispered from his pale lips. "My daughter, are you… _opposing_ me and all of this?"

"Father, please, a planned marriage as a proposition? Why have you not—,"

"If she does not wished to be married to one of us as an offering then I am assuming that the deal is not completely promised," Madara said harshly, glaring at the sight before him. "Though she is beautiful and carries the blood that can heal all those who are injured, but if she is a woman with an _irrational_ tongue like that, I am afraid I might decline this."

"No, you do not understand, Lord Madara. I do not know why she is like this." Ra's simply responded, still giving his daughter a cold-hard glance that made her mute for the time-being. "But rest assured, she will be the bride that I intend her to be and will help with this cause because of the abilities she possesses. Though her physical skills of fighting may not be up to par of the League's, she is highly educated, particularly on medicine. Her skills of rejuvenation will be of use once she is wed to any one of you."

"I hope you do keep your word, Ra's." Madara said as he stood up and bowed, "Now, it seems as if the meeting has been set to its completion; we will now take our leave."

Orochimaru and Nagato followed up with Madara and bowed their heads as well. Orochimaru then gave Sakura a look of his interest on her and turned away, going to the double doors. Nagato simply made a quiet thanks and did the same as the other two men, leaving both father and daughter alone. Once they were gone, Ra's grabbed Sakura's delicate wrist, pulling her up to face him.

"How dare you _embarrass _me in such a way in front of those men!" He demanded, clenching her wrist tightly and receiving a painful screech from Sakura's lips.

"F—Father! Please i—it hurts!" Begged the pinkette as she tried to pull herself away.

"Don't you not know that there are very few men like them in the world that supports _my ideals_ and that are absolutely wishing for _a better world?!_ You should already know this by now, my disillusioned flower and also, your place as to why you have importance within the family!"

Sakura frowned at him, despite the pain. "_My importance? _So, father, my only importance in this family is to maintain "peace" – to be offered as nothing more than a _bride_ for them to follow you? Almost like an _object?_"

Ra's stopped for a moment; his harsh features loosening as he let her go, backing away from her. Simply, he replied. "Yes but that is the only other purpose you seem to offer into the House. You're fighting skills when trained were not something that was considered _admirable_ and despite your high intellectual capabilities, I could not find any other position to place you in other than the one you carry now."

He continued, "I know you may find it cruel but you are still my daughter. But because of my position as the Leader of the League as well as a father, I cannot keep descendants and children of mine who cannot survive in certain settings. This is the reason of why I kept you in the house – a way to keep you safe though I know, you will have to serve one way or another with the plan of purification."

"Then I want to do something else other than this wedding arrangement _to prove to you_ that I will be the part of the Al Ghul as long as I shall live." Sakura announced defiantly.

_W—What am I saying?_ Sakura thought, wondering why these words slipped from her lips. But then again, she was sick of having to be put in the side-lines and be stuck in the house. She has not seen the majority of the world because of her father's sick and twisted ways. She couldn't even fathom that he only wanted her safe after all this time and planning some way to keep her involved in his attempt to control the world by cleansing it. However, she wanted to prove her worth to him – she wanted to show that she is indeed capable and she was not just a princess stuck inside a tower, waiting for the world that will never come to begin.

Ra's, seeing the fierce look in her eyes that could mirror his own and even his other children, only stepped closer to her and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Then what do you have in mind, my daughter?"

"_The Detective." _

Ra's eyes broadened with shock, being caught off guard with how his youngest was acting. Never has he seen her so bent on something for he only saw her as the fragile cherry blossom, always silent and yet obedient of rules that were given to her. This intrigued the great Demon Head even more with what she can offer to him.

"What about the Detective…?" He questioned, curious.

"Let me be the one that can bring him down," She said.

Sakura then cleared her throat and added her final words of offer.

"_Let me __**deceive**__ him and when I do, I will show you my worth."_

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys! What do you all think? Do give me some opinions and reviews to how it is so far…? I would really appreciate it if you give me feedback for this odd crossover but otherwise, I hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Blossoming Anxiety

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you all loved the first chapter. This chapter, however, goes in-depth with Sakura's family, which is the Al Ghuls. Also, **important character notes and points** at the end of the chapter.

**Warning:** Crossover pairing is featured, which is Batman(Bruce Wayne)/Sakura Haruno.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own both series. If I did, Sakura would be part of the DC Universe.

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

_Blossoming Anxiety_

* * *

"_Then what do you have in mind, my daughter?"_

"_The Detective."_

"_What about the Detective?"_

"_Let me be the one that can bring him down," She said, "Let me deceive him and when I do…"_

"_**I will show you my worth."**_

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe the words she had said just a few moments ago.

She didn't even fathom such an intention coming from her lips as she winced in pain, grasping upon her bruised wrist. The way her father gripped at her was enough to show how outraged he was, specifically of what she had done during the meeting. However, it didn't last too long. When Sakura suddenly proposed the plan that concerns the Dark Knight and his demise, Ra's Al Ghul couldn't help but immediately forget about the little slip-up that had happened and resumed back to his 'loving father' ways.

Still, he was wary about how she was going to execute this perfectly and to Ra's Al Ghul, perfection must literally follow this exact definition – _no mistakes, no treachery_, and no _absolute_ _mockery_ upon the family name.

It was going to be a challenge but this was what Sakura had brought upon herself. She will have to accomplish it, no matter what. Though it may be out of her caliber, she knew she will do anything it takes to make her father proud, despite how he treats her and how he is as a person in general. Regardless, Ra's Al Ghul was her father and Sakura was his daughter. She cannot help but feel obligated to please him in some way. All she wanted was for him to be appreciative of her, which is something he never really did since she was born from the union between him and her mother, Nadeshiko.

Not only that, because Ra's' other children had done something that absolutely made him feel proud of them – Sakura didn't want to lag behind. She wanted to be at least memorable in the House of the Al Ghul, even if it is just for the one thing she had done for him. The concept seemed easy to do but then again…

How exactly will she do this? He was the Dark Knight after all – the vigilante hidden within the shadows and the world's "Greatest Detective".

Every plot against him or deception, the Batman managed to divulge it within a few seconds. His brain power and knowledge are considered 'unmatched' by those who have encountered him. Her father even commented about his commendable abilities to deduce riddles and figure out escapes from certain traps. Because of this, Sakura was involuntarily having second-thoughts. She didn't know how she was going to approach this nor where she should start. There was one thing she was sure about, though –

_She will not give up on it._

This may be her only first and last chance to demonstrate her value to the Al Ghul Family and she will see to it till the very end.

* * *

She rubbed her wrist, trying to stop the throbbing ache as she walked down the hallway.

The meeting had already finished completely and her father accepted her intention upon the Bat as Sakura sighed in relief. She was thankful that he did not question her any further but from the look he gave her about it, he was probably watchful about how she was going about this. Nevertheless, Sakura needed to think fast and concoct a step-by-step procedure on how she should deceive him. She needed to find someone who knew about him well and can probably pinpoint some specific details that can make him vulnerable, which is the challenging part.

The pinkette groaned, holding her head more than her wrist now. Her trail of thoughts were going all over the place. She already had a feeling she will give up in a day or two on this proposition and her father would send her away to marry one of the Lords. That was something she felt utterly dreadful about…

Ra's Al Ghul, her father, did not trust her completely on this idea because Sakura knew – she was no _Talia Al Ghul_, the more _competent_ and _beautiful_ daughter out of all of the Al Ghul Females; the prized child and almost the official 'princess'. Heck, Talia was the _one_ who made the Batman _fall in love_ with her that he was almost ready to agree on becoming the heir for her Father's criminal empire.

_Elder sister… _Sakura thought, a puckered brow on her face. _Why can't I be more like you…?_

"Lady Sakura!"

Snapping away from her thoughts, a small smile crept on Sakura's face when she looked to the person whom called her.

"Myka!" She exclaimed happily, relieved that she would come and save her from her musings.

The tanned-skin maid returned her smile with her own. "I was worried about you! The meeting took longer than I expected! However, how is everything? Did your father – _what happened to your wrist?!"_

Quickly, Myka took her wrist and closely looked at it. She gasped to see a bruise forming but calmed down once she realized it was not broken. Sakura could only frown a bit, feeling guilty that she was worrying her again. It seemed as if it was the only thing that she ever did to her only close friend.

"It's nothing, really, Myka. I merely hit it somewhere."

The attentive maid only glared.

"Do you take me as a _fool_, my lady? I know when someone has clenched a hard-hand over a limb! You were hurt… and by whom?"

Sakura bit her lip on the question and only gave her one of the more signature looks that her maid knew very well ever since they had first met. Myka's eyes only widened and then, softened sadly.

"Oh… I see." She murmured, patting it gently, "Well, let us return to your quarters to patch it up, alright? We can… converse about what happened when we are there, okay, Lady Sakura?"

Sakura simply gave her a nod as Myka held her hand to guide her back to her room. Hopefully, by then, she would have a more straight-forward approach to this dilemma that she is now a part of.

* * *

He sat by the fireplace, sipping his daily wine while reflecting on the daily events that occurred recently.

Dark-eyes watched intently as the flames danced before him, almost creating a show of hell itself. This reminded him of the blazing fires of war he had witnessed over the many decades that he was alive and standing. The Napoleonic Wars, the Crusades, and so on and so forth – the many battles that the Great Ra's Al Ghul has seen and participated in only convinced his beliefs that the world was coming to a collapse, along with its new, current interest on modern pleasantries.

_Modern Pleasantries._ He scoffed at those words, placing the wine cup down in a crude manner. How he hated that all of humanity must be indulged with such technology. Did they not know how it is destroying the natural way of life and the Earth itself? Though Ra's admits to using a bit of advanced technicalities for his endeavors, he forever favors the old, traditional ways of the ancients, using swords and their olden values. These were the many things that fueled his long-set goal to change the world and convince them that he was their Savior in these terrible times.

In exchange for that, at least half of the human population must be reduced into ashes.

His future objectives may be turned down and deemed as way too 'idealistic' by most, specifically those dreaded and nuisance-filled meta-humans and their organizations that stop him, but Ra's will not let it go. His League of Shadows, his international criminal empire known as the Demon, and along with other sources he has gained over the years – Ra's was confident that they be enough to force those that do not abide by him to _suffer_ and bury in the Earth's crust. He was also even more proud that his deadly plan will be executed perfectly, for he had now convinced other strong Lords to join him in this path of natural righteousness.

Or so he hoped that he convinced them fully – his youngest daughter, his little Flower, had swayed them from considering what he presented to them. Even if it was because of her short outburst of insolence towards the planned marriage.

"_Sakura…"_ He murmured the name of his pink-haired daughter as he tipped the wine cup over to his aged lips once more, taking in the crimson liquid. Ra's' eyes narrowed as he recalled the conversation he had with his daughter about her refusal to be offered as a bride to the powerful men of the East. Not only that, he also remembered how she stood up against him by volunteering herself to take down his most worthy opponent – the Detective. _The Batman._

The very thought of him immediately caused the over 600-year-old man to spiral down into a foul mood. He had nearly forgotten about him; the Dark Knight that watched over the battered city of Gotham. There were many times that he stood up against him and so many times he wanted him to fully take the position as his successor for his League and his organization. And in those attempts, the Batman had refused and left him filled with humiliation even more. How Ra's Al Ghul resented him and yet, held so much _respect_ to his black-cowled adversary.

He was the only man that he felt so conflicted about and now, his youngest daughter had showed _interest_ in him.

Turning his mind to focus on his petite, cherry blossom-haired daughter, Ra's was honestly caught off guard when she made such a proposal that connects to the Bat. In general, he never thought she would be the type to stand her ground. Though he may have not been close to her like he was with his other daughter, Talia, he was always compelled to protect her – _to keep her safe_. It was odd for one to consider him as such a protective person because he was a man that always had brutal intent on anything that confronts him.

Ra's was well aware that Sakura was not like his other children; she was always more different than them, especially with her delicate looks and demeanor. She can put up a very regal and unstoppable front like the rest but Ra's knew that she was much more sensitive and easily swayed. Naive was a better term to describe her as a whole.

She was not educated much of the outside world and how to socialize with them; she was kept in the House of the Al Ghul for most of her life, raised by maids and servants. Indeed, he could not help but be surprised when she came up with something as to try and take down his worthy opponent, the Dark Knight. Her action only told Ra's that she contained some sort of fire and determination in her – similar to one of his late wives and lovers: Sakura's mother, _Nadeshiko._

His beautiful Nadeshiko, whom had the same pink-hair and green-eyes as his small daughter. The first time they had met during his travels in Japan, he could not believe that such a pulchritudinous and innocent woman would exist in this lifetime. Ra's immediately knew that he must take her as his own, not for her looks or the kindness and loyalty she had given him, but for a long-secreted power that was passed down in her family. That very power that Nadeshiko contained in her body was something that would guide Ra's into his "divine retribution" upon the world. Also, it was one of the main reasons as to why he kept her hidden and guarded, along with his daughter.

That same power that his former wife and lover had may be in his little flower of a daughter: the _power of healing _by the touch of a gentle hand.

Because of that, Sakura may be more useful than he thought. With her scheme and her sudden glimmer to assist him with his plan, Ra's felt that she may be more than meets the eye – he may get a chance to see that, especially with her plan to deceive the Batman himself.

The double doors opened behind him as Ra's casually turned his head towards it, waiting for incoming visitors.

"Good evening, Father. I have returned."

Coming in with grace was none other than his other daughter – the more favored and well-respected, Talia Al Ghul. Her long brown tresses swayed as the young woman carefully approached to the place where her father was seated and bowed. She then held his hand gently and kissed it, showing her love and affection towards her brooding and immortalized father.

Ra's nodded at her greeting and waved a hand, signaling for her to stand up. Talia obeyed and stood, her red-lips curving to a proud smile. Following behind her was one of Talia's bodyguards; a warrior that was part of the League of Shadows. Ra's turned to look at him and acknowledged his presence by simply shaking his head in affirmation as his eyes glanced at the man's strange silver-colored hair.

In response, the man only bowed, his mask forever covering his nose and mouth. He almost had a dead-pan look to him, his eyes casting in such a bored manner. This caused Ra's to be a bit annoyed but nonetheless, didn't focus on it further as he turned to his brunette-haired daughter.

"I assume that things went well with your ventures in Northern Europe?" Ra's questioned, quirking a thick eyebrow.

"Yes Father; it was quite pleasant to say the least – your league that is stationed up there are doing very well with their duties." She replied and bit her lip shortly afterwards, "However, there was one particular _incident_ that quickly changed that and it did not stay that way for long."

He saw the troubled look in Talia's eyes as he stood from his chair. "And what exactly happened in this so-called incident?"

Talia momentarily cleared her throat and casted a glance towards her masked, silverette bodyguard, whom understood that she needed her privacy with her father and disappeared out of the room. Soon, she turned her head towards her father, a troubled gaze upon her eyes.

"_**She **__is still __**alive**__, father, and she is intent on conducting your __**demise**__." _

Her words of warning caused Ra's eyes to widen as he looked over to his right-hand associate daughter, hoping to see if there was any hint of falsification upon the words she had spoken to him. Unfortunately, Talia only conveyed the eyes of sheer honesty but Ra's would not accept it.

"Are you certain about this, Talia? _Is it truly her?"_

"As certain as I'll ever be," She replied bravely, "My group ran into a confrontation with her up in the mountains of Northern Russia, where your European League of Shadows is stationed at. She has gained control of half of them, unfortunately, and we only eluded them by the last minute when things were becoming out of our management."

Ra's slowly sat on his chair, contemplating about the situation as Talia continued with her explanation. "Do not get me wrong, father, the warriors that were alongside me put up a good fight against her. However, as you said, she is an _intangible_ and _cunning_ character – you've taught her everything she needed to know when she used to be in the League. Now that she has disassociated herself away and bears _hatred_ against you and all of us, she will stop at nothing to plague and convinced your other followers. She had already hit the Northern Leagues – time will only tell when she will get through all of them and use their forces to push on her own plans, whether if it's to _the World_ or to _you_, Father."

He felt his shoulders become heavy as the great Demon Head only scratched his chin, trying to gather his thoughts together at this unfavorable predicament. Usually, it would not take long for his great mind to come up with something but when it was with her – this nuisance of a woman – he would need to break barriers and pinpoint anything that would hold her down.

Ra's Al Ghul also could not help but feel that he is partly to blame. This _certain woman_ that Talia reported to him was also trained by the League and by himself for many years. She is going to be a challenge to control and the only thing that Ra's needed to do was to plan a confrontation immediately.

With that said, a smirk tugged into his face as a plan unraveled itself to him. He knew by now that if there was a _take-over attempt_ of his League, that will surely mean that a definite alert would be sent to a specific _Dark Knight_ in his headquarters.

"Father, what should we do?" Talia questioned, breaking her father's trail of thoughts.

"Hm?" Ra's glanced towards her, "Then we must make preparations to head to where the incident is and confront the _rat _that has caused this confusion."

Talia's eyes widened, "_Confront her?_ But what if this is all trap that she has laid out for you and the rest of us? Don't you not know that—,"

"Remember, my daughter, I am the Demon Head." He told her with his hardened voice that caused the room to vibrate slightly, "I have lived long enough to know the things I am up against and surely, this is nothing compared to everything that I have witnessed in my very long lifetime. You should understand that, too, Talia. Do not tell me that you're a frightened of her?"

The voluptuous brown-haired assassin pressed her lips together to a frown. "No, I shouldn't – I'm not. Forgive me for my split-moment of cowardice."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nevertheless, I want you to gather my best men and prepare our itineraries for this journey. Also, send out your messenger to alert your younger sister, Sakura, that she will be coming with us."

Talia blinked and then gave him a questioning look. "_Sakura?_ Youngest sister? Father, if you do not mind me being so bold, why are you bringing her? You made a vow to yourself that she must _always_ stay in this house till you sent her off to be married to one of the Lords! Is there some change of plans?"

Placing on his cloak, he merely replied. "Unfortunately, yes. However, she has brought to me a deal that involves a _big change_ in _my tactics_ of changing the world and her plan happens to involve an _admirable adversary_ of mine."

"_My Beloved?"_ Her mouth nearly went agape, "My Beloved has something to do with this and of Sakura as well? I do not understand – is he also involved with our incoming confrontation?"

"Perhaps." Ra's said, "The Detective has a good watch on our many organizations and if he sees that there is strange and threatening activity, he will come to its location along with his allies. We might see him there, so be prepared."

His daughter only nodded and followed her father out the door. Still, she could not help but think about why her cherry blossom-haired little sister has suddenly become a part of their many excursions. She shook her head, not wanting to continue on with that topic as she only became focused on seeing her Beloved – _her Batman_ – and hopefully, mending their relationship together once more. Though that may only be a slight chance because of her never-wavering loyalty towards her father, Ra's Al Ghul.

* * *

The pinkette watched as Myka wrapped the bandage that held her wrist together. She could only smile, murmuring a small 'thank you' towards her most trusted maid. Myka only grinned at her and finished her work of tying a ribbon on the end of the cloth.

"There! All done, my lady!" She said, clasping her hands together at her accomplishment. Sakura lifted up her arm to get a better look and gaze at it. She could not help but be reminded of how angry her father was. It was truly frightening to cause her demon-headed father to become so cross.

Shaking her head, she only let out a sigh as she plopped upon her bed. _What am I to do…? How did I get myself in such a rut?_

Myka spotted the discomfort in her precious princess' face and spoke gently, "Is there something troubling you, Lady Sakura?"

"You have no idea, Myka." Sakura groaned, grabbing the fine cashmere pillow and placing it over her frustrated face, "I can't believe I said such a thing to my father – he would never see the end of it and I know I'll fail quickly."

"Fail what quickly? Please expand on this; I am truly worried about you. What happened?"

Sakura was unresponsive for a few moments before moving the pillow away and sitting up on her fine-silk made bed. Her green eyes gazed down on the floor, thinking through her thoughts before letting the words come out of her lips.

"I promised father that I will single-handedly bring _the Batman_ to his knees by using _trickery_ against him."

Myka gasped, "Is this true? Why this sudden intent?"

"I was being sent off to become a bride to one of the Lords," Sakura rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of their faces from her mind, "Father intended me to become a _peace offering_ of sorts through a planned marriage to either one of them – to whomever I choose. Well, guess what? I_ refuse_ to be with any one of them, especially that disgusting pale-faced Lord Orochimaru of the Eastern League of Sound!"

The pink-haired female huffed, "I am only eighteen-years-old, Myka! Marriage is the farthest thing from my mind and besides, I have not seen a majority of the world itself. If I were to marry one of them, my freedom will be even more _barred_ compared to what it is now. I – I just didn't want to lose my opportunity to prove to my father that I am indeed still an Al Ghul, despite my disapproval to his many acts of utter destruction against humanity. I want to show him I am still worth it and that I can be an independent person, being on the same level as the rest of my siblings."

Myka watched as Sakura stood up from her bed, pacing and hugging her arms tightly. The youngest Al Ghul continued, "I just… want to be _free_ for once. Father has locked me long enough from the world because he wants me to be 'safe' and yet, he decides to save me for his own personal uses. I am completely sick of it! I am done trying to obey him and quietly following his every footsteps – I know we are not close and he nearly threatened me for disregarding what he wants for me but I am his daughter, not his servant. As his daughter, I believe that he should view me as one and not only that, a daughter that can be like the rest of his family. This is my first and possibly last chance – I don't want to fail it but…"

Sakura covered her face, feeling the rising anxiousness in her body. "I – I don't know what to do! I don't know how to go about this and it feels terrible. I may never, ever get the chance, Myka, and it will all come crumbling down. I am truly done with this life if I can't be able to accomplish the one thing I'm bent on. I don't even know why I had done something like this – it's so…"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Sakura kept her eyes concealed, feeling humiliated that she would let herself cry like this. Her maid only gave her saddened look as she approached her quickly, wrapping her arms around the distressed Demon Head princess. With soft words, she hushed her as best as she could, giving her comforting words.

"There, there, my lady." She whispered, "You are a strong hearted woman and I know, you can do it. You never were the type to give up on things that you say you will do. You always keep your promises and keep your word."

She soon wiped her face with a soft handkerchief, hoping to see the pretty cherry-blossom female's glowing face. Myka continued, "Though it is understandable that your father does not see it, I am positively sure you will prove him wrong and his opinion of you will change. He will see much more of you, along with your other siblings. They will the fire inside your eyes and the things you are capable of doing."

"You think so?" Sakura sniffed.

"No, I don't think so. _I know so_." Myka winked, receiving a giggle from Sakura automatically. The two girls hugged each other and before they would share words of kindness, the door swung open.

"I am sorry to interrupt the two of you but the great Lord Ra's has asked for you, Lady Sakura, to prepare your clothing and things – you will be going on a trip with your father and your elder sister tonight."

The silver-haired male that accompanied Talia earlier walked through the door, the mask still upon his face. He wore the Arabian-esque clothes with the heavy layers of clothing and a scarf around his neck. He was equipped with a sword upon his back, along with various other weaponry attached to his body. Sakura knew this man very well, for he had served the League ever since she was but a child. A smile spread across her face as she gave him a short nod.

"The Great Silver Fang! It has been way too long," She greeted him, wiping the rest of the dried tears from her face, "Or should I say – Kakashi. I see you are well."

Kakashi Hatake, one of the League's best warriors and was widely known by his deadly codename – the Silver Fang – had merely shook his head towards her. Soon, his once stiff posture loosened when he placed his hands in his pockets. Sakura cocked her head and gave him another warm smile; she knew under his mask that he was grinning at her casually. Looking around, Sakura then reached and embraced her long-time friend and also, an almost protective older-brother figure to her.

"I've missed you!" She exclaimed as Kakashi only patted her back, happy to see his favorite Al Ghul family member.

"Same, Little Flower, but we must not be wasting time at this point – your father is serious about his request and asks you to get yourself and Myka ready to leave."

Myka had already gotten the message and proceeded to pack Sakura's things. Confused, Sakura turned back to Kakashi.

"Why? Has something happened? And also, why is he bringing me along with him? Does he not already have Talia?"

"Easy on the questions there, my lady," Kakashi said in a joking manner, raising both hands up, "I only know a basic overview as to what has happened recently but the more specific things, I do not know."

"Well, spill!" Sakura coaxed as Kakashi sighed, knowing her curiosity would become uncontrollable if he were not to answer her.

"There has been recent troubles in your father's European League up in northern Russia," The silver-haired assassin explained, "It concerns a hostile takeover of the League and also – of your other elder sister, _Nyssa_."

_Nyssa Raatko. _The familiar name crossed into Sakura's mind as she remembered the haughty, short brown-haired woman with a never-ending scowl on her face. She was one of her older sisters, born from a different mother a long time ago. Like Ra's and the rest of the family, she used a special basking water called the **Lazarus Pits,** which can grant someone a life filled with longevity – never aging and never growing old. To stay forever young was the main use of the Pits. Nyssa was even older than Talia, for she was born in Russia around the mid to late 18th Century. She used to be a major member of the League and the Household till Ra's had done something unforgivable to her, which caused the girl to storm out and separate herself from the League and the family. Sakura remembered seeing her once or twice but that was only when she was a child. She could still vividly see Nyssa's rage-filled face and her absolute resentment towards her father. It was understandable why she wanted to bring about destruction to his plans and his motives. The first way to do that was to evidently take over the different stationed organizations in other countries.

"I presume that she has done something with the League that is assigned there?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi nodded and scratched the back of his head, "Yes. She had attacked the Northern European League and has now convinced them to work alongside her. Your other older sister, Talia, and my group went there and tried to recoil the commotion. Unfortunately, it was too late. She has announced her plans against Lord Ra's Al Ghul will be set in motion and soon, a confrontation will have to be in order. This is the reason why your father and sister are traveling there to meet with Nyssa."

"But won't it be a trap?"

"That's the same thing that Talia had said to your father when he said what he intended to do with Nyssa," Kakashi shrugged, "But knowing your father, he has a plan up his sleeve. Nyssa, however, we're not sure what she is going to do to him. I can only predict that it will be a battle between the Al Ghuls since Nyssa refuses to stand down and is a hothead."

The pink-haired girl only bit her lip, hearing about this. First, it was her father ready to offer her up as a bride. Second was when she volunteered to stop the Batman from halting her father's plans and now, there was a problem going on that connects to her outlawed older half-sister, Nyssa. Sakura felt that these all didn't add up and wondered why there was a sudden influx of all these problems arising. She could only tremble, worried about all of this; there were so many things to think about and such little time in their hands! She casted Kakashi a worried look, signaling to him that there were more predicaments that she needed to tell him about. The Silver Fang assassin only returned her glance by an understanding gaze; the man had known the Little Flower for so long that he can easily comprehend what she was feeling. He cared about her and only wanted what's best for her welfare within the family.

"Your luggage is set, my lady," Myka announced, placing the bags down. Sakura nodded and Kakashi took her things, swinging it upon his back. Before they proceeded out the door, Sakura tugged Kakashi's black scarf, stopping him for a bit.

"What is it?" He questioned, concerned by her action.

Sakura hesitated with what she was about to say and cleared her throat. "I don't know if he's told you but… why does my father want to bring me along? You did not answer that question when I asked and you know very well, Kakashi, that I am not usually brought to these sorts of things. I am usually left in the dark and locked up in this house for my own 'safety'. So, why does he?"

The silver-haired male pondered for the right words but then only gave her a soft look through his visible eyes. "No, he did not tell me anything, unfortunately, but whatever it is, it might be because he is now seeing you as a more worthy part of the family. I'm sure it will be fine and you know that me and Myka will support you through this." When he finished, Kakashi gestured for them to come as he left the room.

Sakura only twiddled her hands. _He is only bringing me because of what I had said to him – because of my involvement with his plans to rid the world and cleanse it. Not only that – because of my target on Batman._

Myka placed a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder, snapping her out from her thinking trance. The pinkette smiled at her friend and proceeded to follow Kakashi out of the home quarters and towards the Grand Hall where everyone would be waiting. Before they would reach towards the double doors, Kakashi had stopped himself and glanced back towards Sakura. She could tell that he was already in his stoic assassin-mode, ready for any difficulties that were to come of this confrontation with Nyssa.

"We will be heading to the northern-most parts of Russia, which is sometimes below freezing," He warned Sakura and Myka, "Bundle up when we get to the private Jet and also, it would do you good if you brought concealed weapons and remember all the fighting abilities from training. Nyssa, as was said, has full control of the soldiers up there and will not hesitate to bring down any one that gets in the way."

He paused for a moment as then Kakashi continued his one last caution; one that made Sakura's eyes broaden.

"Lastly, there is a good chance that _the Bat_ will show himself there, along with his notable allies. He keeps a _superior watch_ on the trail and happenings in our organizations because of what we intend to do. Keep your eyes open and when you encounter him – it is best not to try and challenge him; most likely, you will _fail._" With that said, they went to the entrance and equipped themselves for the long trip to Russia.

The pinkette stayed silent as his words though internally, she felt anxiety and excitement.

She was going to see him – _see the Batman. _

And there is a fifty/fifty chance that it would lead sheer success – or the utter _destruction _of her plans.

* * *

**A/N:** **Important Notes**** – **

As was said in the last chapter, this story is an Alternate-Universe story where Sakura Haruno from Naruto is the daughter **of the Great Ra's Al Ghul.** Previously, I have stated that Ra's Al Ghul is the world's most dangerous criminal mastermind and is the head of various organizations that does his bidding. He is one Bruce Wayne/Batman's greatest enemies and is one of the few that knows Batman's true identity, which makes it even more complicated. Ra's Al Ghul is also an "immortal" because he has lived through many centuries. He is about 600-years-old and his main source of living for that long is a body of ancient water called the Lazarus Pits. The Lazarus Pits is almost like the Fountain of Youth but it does not have permanent effects and if one wants to stay young, they must use it routinely. Ra's Al Ghul does this and with repeated dousing of the water can have negative effects such as a battered mentality that could make one go crazy.

In the story, I have written that Sakura has many siblings and they are only half-siblings because of her father's many affairs with different women over the years. All of the family members of the Al Ghul uses the **Lazarus Pits** to live for a long time and never age physically. The only one that has not been bathe in the water is Sakura herself because she is recently born and is only eighteen-years-old. She is the recent child of Ra's Al Ghul and is kept from existence, which is why she is not a very well-known child. Sakura's mother is a woman named **Nadeshiko**, a woman whom Ra's fell in love with and also, wanted to use for his own **personal gain**. Sakura's mother's side of the family has an inherited power that can **grant healing** to those with a gentle touch of her palm. Because of this healing ability, Ra's believes it will grant him a **cure** for his **negative side-effects** from the Lazarus Pits and also, keep him truly **immortal.** He also believes that it can be used as a weapon too but he has yet to figure it out. Unfortunately, Sakura's mother died shortly before he could fully figure out her abilities. Sakura is his only chance of achieving that and that is why he kept her in for so long. He also intends to give her as a bride in order to keep a peace treaty with those working with him and they may figure out her secret abilities for him.

To sum it up, Sakura's is a **guinea pig** of him for sorts. He never really treats her as a daughter, which Sakura is well aware of and doing what she did may be indeed her only chance for him to regard her as a person.

Finally, Sakura has a notable half sister who is named **Nyssa Raatko**. I don't know if you all saw what Talia was warning Ra's in this chapter but they were talking about Nyssa, who is intent to destroy her father. Nyssa is a **canon character** from the Batman comics and was a **past member** of the League of Shadows, which is Ra's group. She became **disillusioned **by her father's plans and Ra's had also** abandoned** her at a tough time, causing her to go against him. She also uses **the Lazarus Pits** like the rest of the family and has lived for many centuries. She was trained underneath her father and knows everything about him, which she could use against to stop him. This causes a chain of events that will be prominent later on in the story.

I wanted to make these important points just so you can have an understanding. I didn't give away too much to spoil things that shall happen but I hope it makes sense. If you are still confused, it is best to** research** about these characters and objects, particularly more on **Ra's Al Ghul, Talia Al Ghul, the Lazarus Pits, League of Shadows, and Nyssa Raatko**. If you read about them, you'll know why I wrote things the way they are. Thank you for your reviews and your time to read this story. If you have any more questions let me know.

I promise, Batman will make his appearance in the next chapter! This chapter just goes in depth with Sakura's family.

**Also, give me feedback to continue! Review please!**


End file.
